<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【MewGulf】如你所愿 by 汤大爷 (Teixxxx)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450272">【MewGulf】如你所愿</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teixxxx/pseuds/%E6%B1%A4%E5%A4%A7%E7%88%B7'>汤大爷 (Teixxxx)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:26:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teixxxx/pseuds/%E6%B1%A4%E5%A4%A7%E7%88%B7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>△星球外交官Mew x 非人类异磁场体Gulf</p><p>架空世界</p><p>*灵感来源于MG海尔直播关键词讲故事环节，借用了MG抽到的12个单词重新整理了一个故事。</p><p>*赶在2020年的最后一天完成，算作自己的一份礼物。</p><p>愿阳光永远灿烂，我的爱的少年们永远热恋，如你所愿…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*非常的清水，差不多12+吧</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>公元F4853-126年11月7日，如果你没体会过这个星球居民有多快乐的话，都会在这一天让你体会到。</p><p>这是一颗被称作Earth-221的星球，它发达，它水草丰美，是一颗几近完美的可居住星球。</p><p>今天是已经卸任了的星球老总统Pheslles的生日，老总统到底有多受居民的喜爱？在这天可以充分的感受到。</p><p>孩子们在家眼巴巴的等着食物制造机制作出美味的食物，家门口也已经摆好了各色的花朵，只为今天能在这盛大的日子里增添一抹色彩，即时投屏的各家媒体也争先恐后的发表了前任老总统的赞美文：</p><p>“任期50年，Earth-221的星球飞一般的巨变，让梦想成真的伟人是？”<br/>
“伟大的Pheslles先生，你所不知道的那些壮举…”<br/>
“简朴如初，前总统Pheslles先生和他的爱女仙女的感人亲情！”</p><p>…</p><p>在这一天，对于敬重前总统Pheslles的人来说绝对有很多文章可供回顾，而对于星球的年轻人来说，是了解这位前总统生平的最佳时机，所有的媒体频道都会围绕着这位星球伟人展开。</p><p>Earth-221的星球目前是可居住星球中发展最傲人的一处，前任总统Pheslles年仅27岁上任，只用了50年时间，将一颗平凡的可居住星球打造成了一个科技高速发展，居民幸福指数非常高的圣地，这是一处真正意义上没有贫穷的星球。</p><p>“乖女儿，关掉这些新闻投放吧。”年迈的前总统Pheslles卸任后就搬出总统宅邸回到了自己的田园小屋，今天是他78岁的生日。</p><p>“爸爸，我还想再多看看呢！”女儿仙女虽然嘴上不满的抱怨着，但还是关掉了屋内的即时新闻投放。“生日快乐，爸爸。”仙女大嗓门的说着，笑眯眯的看着年迈的父亲。</p><p>“谢谢你，我亲爱的女儿，今天我们吃些什么？”Pheslles边喃喃自语，边朝着厨房的方向走去，没有注意到身后的女儿是否跟了上来。</p><p>仙女看着Pheslles的背影，一改刚才的活泼，表情悲伤。</p><p>“爸爸，家里没有新鲜的牛奶了，我去牛棚拿一些回来，好就着刚烤好的面包吃，如何？”仙女几步追上了Pheslles，说道。</p><p>Pheslles反应了好一会，终于做出了反应，微笑着挥挥手让仙女去了。</p><p>他坐在常坐的摇椅上，看着窗外的风景，不知不觉间进入了梦乡。</p><p>梦中，Pheslles再次来到了一处荒芜之地，天空有一片美丽到不真实的极光。</p><p>“Chearthea，Seider，你们说，我们还能走出去吗？”年轻模样的Pheslles忧心忡忡的看着这片极光。</p><p>“不要担心，Pheslles，总会有办法的。”Chearthea拍了拍Pheslles的肩膀，鼓励道。</p><p>…</p><p>等到老Pheslles再睁开眼的时候，天色不知不觉已经暗了下来。</p><p>“哦，我的女儿怎么没有叫醒我…”，老Pheslles费力的从摇椅上站了起来，点开了室内的灯，呼唤着仙女，无人应答。</p><p>他打开门向外张望，门廊两侧堆满了祝福的人送来的礼物，他并没有理会这些，直奔不远处的牛棚而去。</p><p>空无一人。</p><p>仙女已经不在这里了。老Pheslles试着高声呼唤了几次，平常稍微唤一声就会出现的女儿，并没有出现。</p><p>仙女，不见了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“妈妈~拜托你了，我们出去玩一会吧，我在房间里太久了~”一个雪白的软糯小男孩嘟着红红的嘴唇，抓着一个漂亮女士的手臂不断摇晃。</p><p>“我的小Mew，再忍忍，过段时间妈妈就带你出去玩好吗？”漂亮女士温柔的声音缓慢的从口中溢出，同样雪白纤细的手轻轻抚摸着儿子的头发。</p><p>“就一会也不行吗？妈妈，这里真的太封闭了，我真的待不住了。”小Mew仍然不依不饶的摇晃着妈妈的手臂。</p><p>“唉，好吧，那我们就出去一小会，不能让你爸爸发现好吗？”妈妈弯下身捏了捏小Mew的鼻子，笑容温暖。</p><p>“耶！妈妈最棒喽！”</p><p>外面雪下的很厚，小Mew牵着妈妈的手在雪中愉快的蹦跳。</p><p>“Mew，你看，今天可以看到极光！”</p><p>小Mew顺着妈妈手指的方向抬头，果然天空浮现了一片美丽的极光，像水波一样慢慢地、慢慢地…</p><p>“不要！快回去！”</p><p>小Mew似乎听到了什么声音，四下张望，但除了偶尔的几个路过黑衣行人，并没有谁在和他说话。</p><p>“走啊！带着妈妈快走啊！”</p><p>声音再次急促的出现，小Mew突然恐慌了起来，准备握紧妈妈手的时候，发现妈妈的手已经不在自己手里了。小Mew回头望向妈妈原来站的地方。</p><p>妈妈倒在了雪中，红色的鲜血迅速的吞噬着周边的纯白。小Mew手里紧紧攥着不知何时出现在自己手里的妈妈最爱的那枚戒指愣在原地，路过的行人仿佛看不到他们一样，只是黑着脸路过、再路过。</p><p>“铃—————”</p><p>一阵急促的电话铃把陷入梦魇中的Mew猛地拽回了现实，他从床上翻坐了起来，感受着震荡全身的心跳。</p><p>“又是这个梦…”稍微平静了些后，Mew发现电话铃声仍然没有放过他的意思，还在急促的响着。</p><p>Mew点开即时投屏，一个男子出现在屏幕上。</p><p>“Mew先生，总统府邸会议厅召开紧急会议，需要你的参加。”男子面无表情，声音冰冷的复述内容。</p><p>“现在？”Mew抬起漂亮的眼睛扫了下投屏右上角的时间，凌晨3：42分。</p><p>“是的，现在，请您快些准备。”还没等Mew回答，对方就自动挂断了电话。</p><p>Mew坐在床上呆愣了好一会，终于起身准备收拾一下。</p><p>“叩叩叩—”</p><p>Mew房间外响起了敲门声，Mew打开门，是自己的妹妹。</p><p>“哥哥，我刚刚听见电话的声音，有什么事吗？”妹妹露出担忧的神情。</p><p>“嗯，不过我也不知道具体什么事，别担心。”Mew抬起修长的手，温柔摸了摸妹妹的头。</p><p>“哥哥…你今天又做梦了么？”妹妹注意到Mew额角还未消退的冷汗。</p><p>“…嗯，不要担心我，我有你这么一个厉害的医生妹妹还怕什么。”Mew温柔的笑笑。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mew推开总统府邸会议厅大门的时候，里面嘈杂的讨论声铺了自己一脸，各个相关部门的官员分成不同的小群体在激烈的讨论着。</p><p>「看来事情很严重啊，这个时间叫了这么多人过来。」Mew适应了一下嘈杂的声音，心里这样想道。</p><p>“诶！来了来了，外交部的总算来了！”一个眼尖的官员看到Mew进来喊道，官员一看就是睡梦中被吵醒的，平常会佩戴整齐的假发，现在都忘记戴了。</p><p>所有人停止了激烈的讨论，把目光集中在了Mew身上，会议厅变得异常的安静。</p><p>“Mew，你过来。”一个熟悉到不能再熟悉的声音招呼自己道。Mew顺着声音看到了坐在会议厅一处的父亲-Jon。看样子父亲早自己很久就在这里了，眼神里充满疲惫。</p><p>“父亲，到底发生了什么事？”Mew走了过去，站在父亲身边，语气恭敬。</p><p>“前总统Pheslles先生的女儿仙女失踪了。”父亲低声说。</p><p>“！！！”Mew瞪大了本来狭长的双目，“在Pheslles先生生日这天？？”</p><p>Jon不露痕迹的点了点头。</p><p>“我刚和星球调查属的官员通过话，他们通过仙女最后的定位显示人可能在这里。”Jon用手指点了点太空地图的某一处。</p><p>Mew眯着眼睛看，那是一处他虽然听过，但从未踏足过的星球-Venus-124。</p><p>“好了，大家安静下。”Jon扣了扣桌面，声音并不大，会议厅里却很快安静了下来，作为星球维和部的领导，Jon自带一种“不得冒犯”的疏离感。</p><p>“为了确保失踪的仙女安全，Pheslles先生希望我们可以通过温和的方式去调查，虽然目前我们对仙女发生了什么是未知的，但是出于其个人安全考虑，我认为Pheslles先生是正确的，”Jon稍微停顿了下，再次开口道，“Mew你作为Earth-221的外交使臣，命令你立即启程去到Venus-124星球查询具体情况。”Jon将犀利的目光投到Mew身上。</p><p>“是，父亲。”Mew没有一丝迟疑，回答道。随即转身准备回家准备一下马上出发。</p><p>父亲的手拉住了他，“小心谨慎，此行不可节外生枝。”</p><p>Mew回头刚好撞上父亲眼中一闪而过的担忧，顿了顿，对父亲点了点头。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“还有10分钟我们就降落，Mew先生。”操控飞船的是一个矮胖的圆寸头小伙子。Mew没有说话，点了点头，表示听到了。</p><p>“我建议您，提前戴好防护面具，Venus-124…怎么说呢…啧…”圆寸头斜眼看了看Mew，“啧”完了就不说话了，</p><p>“你不妨说说？”Mew偏头看了看闭嘴了的圆寸头。</p><p>“害！说起我对Venus-124的了解那可不是闹着玩的，”看到一路无话的Mew总算开口了，圆寸头乐呵呵的接道。</p><p>“Venus-124在我刚提升正级的时候随星球维和部队来过一次，那次我就没有一点点防备，舱门打开我就直接闯出去了，好家伙，空气质量差的差点没噎死我！”圆寸头小伙极其的声情并茂。</p><p>“空气质量这么差？”Mew问到。</p><p>“我真不知道这样的环境下怎么还会有居民的…”圆寸头叹了口气。“我当时只走过一些地方，居民的生活简直不要太苦，很多家里的小娃娃看着都营养不良的样子，这在咱们星球是不可能的嘛…”圆寸头还想多说些什么，飞船自动提示：马上降落，请做好降落准备。</p><p>圆寸头果然没有乱说，舱门打开的一瞬间即使戴了防护面具Mew仍然嗅到了空气中有一股说不出来的焦糊味。能见度也非常低，看不到前面多远的路，此次随行的加上Mew一共7人，在飞船的不远处已经有一辆车在等候。</p><p>这辆车引起了Mew浓烈的兴趣，有别于Earth-221的高科技代步车，面前的这辆车是Mew经常在《人类进化史》这本书中看到的古早款式。“古早车”行驶起来还算平稳，但和自家的高科技车相比，着实是吵了些。</p><p>Mew虽然身为外交使臣，在基本的外交流程走完后，便把后面的私人行程交给了手下最信任的使节之一。他没忘记自己到这里来的目的。</p><p>Mew看了下手腕的太空时间，现在是Venus-124星球晚上10点钟，Mew换了身深色适合伪装的衣服，没有戴防护面具，便偷偷地潜出了门。</p><p>“果然外交使臣没骗我。”Mew来到了室外，发现可以相对自由的呼吸了。</p><p>对于空气问题Venus-124星球的使臣在晚宴上非常抱歉的挠了挠头。</p><p>“实在不好意思，Mew先生，今天正好星球发电设备不稳定，风船无法使用，所以空气还没来得及换干净。”Venus-124星球的使臣长的瘦瘦小小，和高大的Mew形成了非常强烈的对比。</p><p>“风船？”Mew反问道。</p><p>“哎哎，对的，其实我们这里的空气不是一直这样的，只要我们通过风船的风力将霾空气吹走，大概能保持2天左右的干净空气，那个…不知道，Mew先生此次要在我们这停留多久？”使臣抬头看着Mew，一脸“你们快点走，使用风船也费我们的星球经费”的表情。</p><p>Mew说了一些委婉的官场话，表示这次停留时间也不确定，便打发了使臣的问题。</p><p>现在Mew站在风中，感受了一下所谓干净空气，虽然仍然能闻到那股难闻的焦糊味，但是确实是轻了很多。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>通过加密沟通，Mew从星球调查属手里拿到了一些有用的信息，并将信息保存在了便携AI里，方便随时查看。</p><p>跟着导航上的路径，Mew走到了一处破落逼仄的小村里。从小生活富裕的Mew从没见过这样的场景，房屋紧紧地挨在一起，甚至让Mew产生了房子内不会都是个大通铺吧？的错觉，本来就狭窄的小路上，凌乱的扔着一些小孩子的四轮小车，水桶，和看不出来是什么但是散发阵阵恶臭的液体，Mew边努力避开障碍物边前进着，眉头越锁越深。</p><p>再前行50m显示左转，Mew大概估算了下距离，继续前行，但是反方向一些吵闹的声音引起了Mew的注意。</p><p>是小孩子哭闹的尖锐声音。在寂静的夜里显得分外刺耳。</p><p>“善人，您行行好，放过我们。”一个头发花白的老妪抱着一个黑瘦的小娃娃，刺耳的哭声就是从这个娃娃嘴里发出来的。</p><p>“我们放贷，不是做慈善，你从我们这得到了好处就要知道回报啊。”一脸凶神恶煞的“善人”开口道。</p><p>“我儿子已经半年多没回家啦，要不，你看看这屋里还有什么值钱的你挑着拿吧。”老妪哆哆嗦嗦的说着。</p><p>“就你家这点破烂？”凶神恶煞一副瞧不上的样子，“你儿子的债也是你的债，今天如果我拿不到一点回头钱，我这刀可得见见血了。”凶神恶煞掏出了一把闪着寒光的刀慢慢靠近眼前这可怜的祖孙俩。</p><p>“不要太欺负人。”低沉的声音在凶神恶煞的后面响起，一个高壮的身影在这恶人身上洒下一片阴影。恶人回头看到了一双狭长闪着精光的眼睛，是闻声赶来的Mew。</p><p>“真有不怕死的。”凶神恶煞没给来人喘息的机会，直接劈刀砍了上去。Mew虽然高壮但是反应速度非常的灵敏，没有压力的避开了几次恶人的猛扑，很快恶人看碰不到Mew一根毛发，快速扑向身后仍呆愣原地的祖孙二人，Mew见状也抢步扑了过去，并没有注意到恶人嘴角扬了扬。</p><p>正当Mew全神贯注要护住祖孙二人的时候，恶人的刀锋改变的方向，直砍Mew的面门，这次Mew躲闪不及，抬手护住面部，手掌被刀锋划了个实在，手心一热，随后就是钻心的疼。恶人再次攻了过来，举刀刺向倒在地上的Mew。</p><p>一个竹篮子稳稳地套在了恶人头上。视线突然陷入黑暗，让恶人一时找不到方向，狠狠地摔倒在地。一个身影快速闪了过来，抬起木棒便把恶人敲晕了过去。</p><p>Mew还惊魂未定，那抹身影安顿好祖孙二人后，将套在恶人头上的竹篮拿了起来，便蹲到了Mew的面前。</p><p>这是一个非常漂亮的青年，虽然是黑夜，但Mew仍能看清对方亮晶晶的大眼睛，青年的身材非常的消瘦，但是脸蛋两边有两团肉嘟嘟，看着非常的可爱，高挺的鼻子几乎让投下来的阴影遮住了半张脸，头发看样子很久没有打理了，略长的前额发凌乱的覆盖下来，随着吹过的微风飘动。</p><p>“你还好吗？”青年开口道，语速非常慢。</p><p>Mew坐在地上，还没等回答，隐约听见了一群脚步声，青年偏头听了一下，不由分说抓住Mew的手拉起地上的人转头就跑。</p><p>“这人还有同伙！”青年看出了Mew的疑惑，极其简单的解释了一下。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>青年带着Mew东拐西拐总算在一处房子前停了下来，还没等青年气喘匀，抓住Mew的手被大力的甩开。</p><p>“放开！”Mew克制的低吼。</p><p>青年被这突如其来的暴力弄的有点懵，凌乱的额发垂落在眼前，胸口仍然因为剧烈的奔跑而上下起伏着，清澈的眼睛看着Mew，不解又受伤。青年低头看看自己，又看看Mew，虽然Mew为了行动方便，穿了一身随意的深色服装，但从材质上还是可以看出和青年身上的衣服有很大的差别。</p><p>Mew同样盯着青年，让自己平缓后，一股悔意涌了上来。</p><p>「我…是不是伤到他了…」Mew懊恼的想着。</p><p>青年盯着Mew看了一会，没有说什么，转身走进面前的房子，回头招招手让Mew跟进来。</p><p>Mew犹豫了好一会，深吸了一口气，跟着青年走进屋子。</p><p>青年点开灯，露出了屋内的全貌，这是一处面包房，货架上零星摆着几个还未出售的面包，一道帘门隔开后面的空间，青年很快去而复返，手里拎着一个医药箱。</p><p>“你的手流血了，帮你处理下。”青年仍然说话慢悠悠的，声音非常的好听。</p><p>“不必，我自己来。”看到青年又想触碰自己的手，便拒绝了青年的好意。只是接过了医药箱，在灯光较亮的地方清理起了伤口。</p><p>“这儿真的太脏了…”Mew嘟囔着，手掌的伤口因为不久前触碰了地面上不知道什么液体，已经开始变得红肿并溢出些白色的脓液，Mew尽量控制着自己的面部表情，边在心里疼的龇牙咧嘴。</p><p>相比于Earth-221，这里的地表温度一直都比较高，在外面没有很好的感受到，进入相对封闭的屋内后，Mew才觉得格外的闷热。</p><p>Gulf把角落里的一件物体拿了出来，插上电，这个物体便开始工作了，虽然并没有让室内的温度真正的降下来，却也让人凉爽不少。</p><p>“这是什么？”感受到风，Mew抬起头，看着这个圆头小身体的物件，隐约觉得在哪儿见过，又一时叫不出名字。</p><p>“是风扇，爸爸从旧货市场淘来的。”Gulf解释道，把风扇往Mew身边凑了凑，Mew感兴趣的看了会这个古早物件后，继续埋头处理伤口。</p><p>“你饿了么？”青年小小声开口道。Mew这才发现青年还拘谨的站在自己的身边没有离开。有些不好意思。</p><p>“额，没关系我不饿…谢谢，还有，对不起…刚才我…”Mew不知道怎么解释，是能简单但真诚的表达自己的歉意。</p><p>“没关系，今天下午爸爸做了巧克力蛋糕，我给你拿…你能吃巧克力么？”青年小小声的问着Mew，样子怪可爱的。</p><p>“我能吃，谢谢你。”Mew这次没有拒绝青年的好意。</p><p>等青年端着盛有巧克力蛋糕的盘子出来的时候，Mew差不多处理完了伤口，巧克力蛋糕的香气让在晚宴上基本没怎么吃的Mew有了饥饿的感觉。</p><p>“我叫Mew，你叫什么？”Mew接过蛋糕心满意足的吃了起来，问坐在自己对面的青年。</p><p>“Gulf。”青年一弯笑眼看着很快吃光蛋糕的Mew。Mew发现青年的牙齿尖尖的小小的，像极了妹妹的爱宠猫咪。</p><p>“这么晚你怎么在外面？”</p><p>“我去归还物品，回来的路上。”Gulf的回答都很短，不善言辞的样子。</p><p>“谢谢你，刚刚真的太危险了，如果没有你帮忙，我可能受伤的就不只是手了。”Mew抬起自己那只包扎的极其不美观的受伤的手，笑着说。</p><p>“你不喜欢别人碰你的手吗？”Gulf问到。</p><p>Mew没想到有人会这么直白的问出这个问题，在Earth-221星球，认识或者对这个最年轻外交官多少有些了解的人，都知道要避开这个问题-星球外交部最年轻的外交官Mew先生，从来不与人握手并十分厌恶。</p><p>“我…不习惯别人碰我的手。”Mew低下头，看着自己的手，渐渐眼前恍惚了起来，又是那个冬天，一地的鲜血，和再也回不来了的妈妈。</p><p>“妈妈…别走…”</p><p>“我就在这，哪儿也不去。”</p><p>Mew在昏沉与清醒间紧紧地抓住面前漂亮女士的手，不肯放开，直到真的失去最后一丝力气。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mew再次清醒过来的时候，听到了耳边有窸窸窣窣的声音一直不停，努力睁开疲乏的双眼，偏头看到一个流着鼻涕的小娃娃正趴在床边玩自己的头发。看到Mew睁开眼睛看着他们，小娃娃嘿嘿的咧嘴笑了，挂在唇边的鼻涕就这么顺利的流进了嘴里…</p><p>Mew停顿了几秒钟，蹭的从床上蹦了起来，努力稳住仍然不太听使唤的沉重身体找到一块怎么看也不算太干净的手帕，快速冲回小娃娃身边，让小娃娃把鼻涕擤出来。小娃娃以为Mew在和自己开玩笑，哈哈的闪躲着Mew伸过来的手帕。</p><p>“Gulf哥哥，他好奇怪！”小娃娃迈着两条小短腿躲过了Mew，直奔刚打开房门准备进来的Gulf而去。</p><p>Mew看到Gulf才慢慢的把记忆拉回大脑里，之前发生的事情渐渐变得清晰起来。</p><p>“我睡了多久？”Mew问道。</p><p>“13个小时了，昨晚你发烧了。”Gulf手里端着热气腾腾的食物，站在门边。</p><p>“所以现在是下午了？！”Mew抬起修长的手撑了撑额头，可能还是因为发烧的缘故，头很疼。“谢谢你，我要赶快回去了。”</p><p>“吃完这些再走吧，你昨晚出了很多汗，补充些体力。”Gulf把餐盘伸了过来。</p><p>听了Gulf的话，Mew才注意到自己上半身凉凉的，一低头才发现，自己的上衣不见了，现在赤裸着上半身。</p><p>“！！”Mew从未有过如此不文雅的行动，瞬间羞红了脸，胡乱的拉过床上的薄被遮住了自己的身体。</p><p>Gulf眯着眼笑看着Mew慌里慌张的样子，将手中的食物交到Mew手中，示意他快吃。</p><p>“家里只剩下一些土豆了，别介意。”</p><p>Mew其实根本没有介意，因为他早就饥肠辘辘了。</p><p>“你的衣服我早上拿去洗了，没有那么快干，不介意的话，你可以先穿我的。”Gulf拿过一件颜色偏深的旧衣服递给Mew，虽然旧但是折叠的非常整齐。</p><p>“谢谢，那我不客气了。”Mew接过衣服，赶紧套上，衣服上有一股皂角的香气，和Gulf身上的一样。Mew觉得这种香气比之前自家用过的任何一款洗衣液都好闻。</p><p>房门再次被推开，一个头发灰白，戴着眼镜的男人走了进来。</p><p>“Noch叔叔！”鼻涕小娃娃脆生生的叫着。</p><p>“爸爸。”Gulf回头看到来人，“Mew这是我爸爸。”Gulf向Mew介绍着。</p><p>“您好，Noch先生。”Mew放下餐盘礼貌的向着来人鞠躬问好。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noch随意摆了摆手让Mew不必拘束，很亲和的样子。</p><p>“昨晚Gulf带你回来的时候我就知道了，现在怎么样？好点了吗？”Noch笑眯眯地看着Mew。</p><p>“已经没事了，感谢您昨天的帮助。”Mew回答。</p><p>“你不是这里的人吧？”Noch突然开口问道。“来自Earth-221星球？”</p><p>“您是？”Mew突然警觉了起来，自己此行除了星球高管外是没有对外公开过的。</p><p>“哈哈，孩子，别紧张，你实在太像我一个老友了，所以不自觉就问你了。”Noch看到Mew的状态赶忙安抚道。“Jon是你什么人？”</p><p>“…是我父亲。”Mew很惊讶一个远离家乡星球的人能如此准确的叫出自己父亲的名字，“您认识他？”</p><p>“…是我年轻时的好友。”Noch看着窗外，今日阳光耀眼，Noch镜片后的眼睛舒服的眯了起来。“不过我们相识的时候你还没出生呢。”Noch看出Mew心中的疑惑。“你父亲还好吗？”</p><p>“是的，他很好。”Mew点点头。</p><p>“所以你这次来干什么？”该寒暄的都寒暄完了，Noch直奔主题。</p><p>「这父子俩还真像。」Mew对于Noch的直接已经见怪不怪了，毕竟Gulf也同样的直接。</p><p>“一些外交事宜。”Mew非常简单的解释了一下，没有展开细说。</p><p>“你和Jon简直一模一样。”Noch哈哈一笑，“一样的谨慎。”</p><p>Mew蹙着浓眉深思了许久，仙女在这里具体情况完全不了解，甚至不知生死，如果还按照自己这种搜查速度可能真就来不及了。而眼前的人确实能让Mew奇怪的产生一种亲切感。</p><p>“…我们这次来的确是要找一个人。”Mew抬头看着Noch，眼神真诚。</p><p>“找谁？”</p><p>“我们星球前总统的女儿。”</p><p>“…你说的是仙女？”</p><p>“？？！您知道她？”</p><p>Noch点点头。</p><p>Mew这回彻底混乱了，在Mew已有的认知里，Venus-124星球是一个各方面条件都极其贫瘠的地方，除了可用资源很低外，连最基本的太空网络覆盖都很有限，以前Mew上《太空史》这门课的时候学过，因为多年前Venus-124星球统治者的开采过度，几乎让这里变成了一颗死星，还继续在这里生活的居民都是无处可去的“难民”。</p><p>本来Earth-221有过一次难民接济计划预计实施的，但是无奈这里的难民人数太过庞大，如果允许他们踏上Earth-221星球的话，恐怕并不好管理，最后星球政府就放弃了这个计划。</p><p>一个如此资源匮乏的星球上，竟然有一个人对自家星球的信息如此了解，很难不被怀疑。Noch也看出了Mew的疑惑，站起来对Mew招招手。</p><p>“你和我来。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mew没想到一间看似如此普通的面包房后面还有很大一片隐蔽的空间。Noch带着Mew进到了一个密闭的空间里，这里和外面相比非常的阴凉，经过了长长的甬道，一间上了密码锁的房间出现在甬道的尾端。</p><p>“我从Earth-221来到这里已经好多年了。”进入房间后，Noch自言自语道。“这里对我来说有太多的秘密，我需要知道真相。”</p><p>在一处书架前，Noch停了下来，抬头仔细看着书架上杂乱的资料中寻找着什么。</p><p>“而我一直知道，总有一天，还会有人因为这些秘密踏上这片土地。”Noch终于找到了要找的资料，并把他放到了Mew的手里，“只是我没想到那个人是你，Mew。”</p><p>应该是好久没被动过了，资料上覆着一层厚厚的灰，呛得Mew眼泪在眼眶里打转。Mew打开这叠资料仔细看了起来。</p><p>“一种值得去探究其本源的异磁场体。”</p><p>资料的第一句话是这么写的。</p><p>“…可以产生自我意识，同时通过自己的想法拥有任何它想拥有的人型体，以人类的精神力为能量源进行磁场转化，被转化的部分将呈现该人类精神力所期望的样子…起源未知。”</p><p>资料很长，还有很多Mew看不懂的语言，但并不妨碍Mew对这份资料的惊讶。</p><p>“Noch先生，这里面提到的异磁场体是真实存在的对么？”</p><p>“是的，是真实存在的，而且你也早见过它了。”Noch扒拉了一下自己灰白色的卷发。解释道。</p><p>“我早就见过？”Mew并没有能很快理解到Noch的意思。</p><p>“没错，仙女。”Noch镜片后的眼睛盯着Mew。“我的父亲Chearthea其实一直都知道这个秘密，并对家人保密，”Noch拿回Mew手中的资料，原封不动的放回架子上，“但我后来还是知道了，因为保守着这个秘密，让我父亲最后几年的人生都非常的不开心。”Noch推了推眼镜，看着仍呆愣在原地的Mew，“我非常爱我的父亲，我希望了解事情的真相。”</p><p>仙女并不是人类。Mew一时没缓过神来。许许多多的问题也疯狂的扑进他的脑中。</p><p>“前总统知道仙女不是人类？”<br/>
“他是怎么找到它的？”<br/>
“它到底是什么样的存在？”<br/>
“…Earth-221的一切是真实的么…？”</p><p>“别胡思乱想了，Mew，”Noch拍了拍Mew的肩膀，打断了对方的思路，“来，和我具体说说怎么回事吧，看看我能不能帮到你。”Noch边说边往门口走去，“哦，对了，叫我叔叔，叫先生太见外了，孩子。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mew在接下来的时间里，先是安排信任的使节先回星球汇报相关进展，同时往返于面包房与Noch讨论具体计划，每次Mew来的时候隔壁淘气的鼻涕小娃娃都黏着Mew，一定要让Mew讲个故事才放人。</p><p>“很久很久以前…”</p><p>“这个不好听！我都听了3遍了！”小娃娃一脸委屈。</p><p>“你知道我要讲哪个？”Mew一脸不相信的样子。</p><p>“不就是那个一个孤独的星球上有一个小王子和一只小狐狸！这故事太老了！我不想听了能换一个吗？Mew哥哥？”</p><p>Mew无奈的摸了摸额头，没错，他的确是要讲这个，他真的不是一个会讲故事的人，所有知道的故事都是小时候在妈妈怀里睡觉的时候听到的，所以翻来覆去就记得那么3个。</p><p>“快回家去吧，今天我没有故事要给你讲了。”Mew推了推小娃娃，让他快回家去。</p><p>“切，不就是着急找Gulf哥哥么，真是的…”小娃娃装作大人的样子双手插兜，晃晃悠悠的往家里走去。</p><p>Mew笑着看着这个小大人，没说话，其实小娃娃也没说错，经常往返Noch家的确能经常见到Gulf，漂亮的青年话不多总是一副笑眯眯的样子，其实Mew基本上和他真正的交流也并没有很多，但是很奇怪，这个漂亮的青年总是能知道Mew在想什么。</p><p>看着小娃娃走进屋里并关起房门，Mew才停止笑容并四下张望，最近几次来往面包房，Mew发现了些和以往不太一样的地方。</p><p>这里附近生活的居民基本上都认识好久了，很是熟识，但是Mew发现一些虽然穿着普通却明显不和周围人往来的人。</p><p>他们根本就不是住在这附近的人。</p><p>果然，看到Mew正在注视着这边，原本站在原地的人不动声色的或低头或转头离开。直觉告诉Mew，这些人可能在监视面包房。</p><p>“Mew。”Gulf在Mew身后叫了一声。Mew回头，看到Gulf正端着一盘新烤好的面包从店内探头看着他。不知道哪里蹭到的面粉，肉嘟嘟的脸蛋花猫一样。</p><p>“快来，新烤好的面包哦，可香呐。”漂亮的青年皱着鼻子嘻嘻的笑，漂亮的眼尾带出两道浅浅的小皱纹。</p><p>Mew看着眼前的漂亮青年，突然羞赧的用手指蹭了蹭鼻头。</p><p>“你家面包到底卖不卖？每次都让我先吃，不怕吃光吗？”</p><p>“你吃不了这么多。”漂亮青年接过话头。</p><p>「过分实诚。」Mew心里想道。</p><p>“爸爸在你等，快进来吧。”Gulf招招手，示意Mew快些进去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在得到Noch的帮助后，Mew对仙女这种异磁场体有了更多的了解，也考虑到可能仙女来到这里并非如之前想的那么简单。异磁场体可以不用像人类一样进食，所以对于开始的顾虑-仙女会不会因为饥饿、疾病而受到伤害，Mew渐渐不再担心这件事，关于这种异磁场体，Noch在Venus-124星球发现了很多相关资料，甚至有些是人类古早文明的语言，对于Noch来说也需要花费很多的时间去揣摩、翻译。</p><p>“所以，如果这些都解释的通的话，那么一些人类文明中所留存下来的故事，那些可以帮人实现愿望的神其实是真实存在的？”Mew合上桌上最后一本厚重的资料，抬头问Noch。</p><p>“我觉得这样是解释的通的，但是这些异磁场体什么时候会出现，为什么出现，毫无规律可言，你看这里，”Noch拿着一本翻到破烂的书，指着一行字凑给Mew看，“这里描述的人头鱼身的存在最后实现了人类的愿望后就彻底消失了。但是在消失之前，它化成了一颗颗珍珠。”</p><p>Mew低头看着这本难得用他看的懂的语言撰写的资料。</p><p>“所以异磁场体也不会一直存在，会因为某些原因或者重大变故而彻底消失是么。”</p><p>“是的，我认为是这样的。”</p><p>“我觉得还是要快点找到仙女才行。”Mew陷入沉思，根据现在已有的追踪资料根本不能具体定位到仙女的位置，Venus-124星球大部分地区因为无人管辖，很多路都已经封死了，在便携AI里存在的导航系统也并没有更新，其实Mew也试着跟着导航走过几次，都以失败告终。</p><p>“Mew今天留下来吃个晚饭吗？”Noch突然开口问道。虽然Mew也经常在Noch家蹭饭，但都是因为正好赶上了，被这样主动询问还是第一次。</p><p>“留下来吃个晚饭吧，一会会有极光，很漂亮的。”Noch接着说道，拍了拍Mew的手臂，“Gulf很喜欢看极光。”</p><p>“好的，Noch叔叔。”Mew笑着点点头，应了下来。</p><p>今天是Gulf下厨特质的肉饼，跟着Noch从资料室里刚出来，Mew就被香气吸引了。</p><p>“爸爸。”看到二人后，Gulf又笑了。</p><p>“今天Mew留下来吃晚饭哦。”Noch走过去捏了捏Gulf的脸蛋，语气有些神秘。</p><p>Mew觉得自己并没有看走眼，Gulf的脸以肉眼可见的速度红了起来。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mew和Noch刚刚吃完晚餐，Gulf便兴冲冲的回到屋里，告诉他们极光出现了。</p><p>Mew头一次看到Gulf如此开心的样子，在Mew的印象里，Gulf一直是一个情绪波动并不太大，但是看上去又很爱笑的温和样子，现在的Gulf蹦跳到Mew的旁边，本来就圆亮的大眼睛因为兴奋更是蒙上了一层水气，看着更加可人了。</p><p>“我们出去看看吗？”Mew站起来主动邀请到。</p><p>“嗯！”Gulf快速的点了几下头，可爱的小尖牙若隐若现。</p><p>虽然已经接近8点，但外面的世界被天空的极光照了个通透。和Mew之前见过几次的绿色极光不太一样，现在天空正流淌着一条紫色的河，绸缎一样。</p><p>“啊，真像奶油啊~”Gulf仰着头，红润的小嘴微张，清晰的喉结顶的脖颈薄薄的皮肤也跟着通透了起来。</p><p>Mew噗嗤一声笑了出来，双肩耸动不停。</p><p>“你笑什么？”Gulf偏头看着身边拼命想忍住笑的Mew。</p><p>“抱歉，抱歉，你太可爱了。”Mew用力咬紧双唇，努力平息自己的情绪，“你是第一个我所知道的把极光比喻成奶油的人。”</p><p>Gulf亮晶晶的眼睛看着Mew，Mew也回望着这双漂亮的眼睛，Mew总觉得这双漂亮的眼睛里应该有许多让人啧啧称奇的故事，然而双漂亮眼睛的主人只有23岁。</p><p>Mew注意到Gulf脸上仍然沾着下午的面粉，鬼使神差的抬起手用指背轻轻的、慢慢的摩擦着Gulf的脸颊，直到那些白色的面粉彻底被抹去。</p><p>漂亮青年皮肤摸起来非常的舒服，细腻、柔软，Mew下意识的缩回自己的手，抱歉的笑了笑。</p><p>“我可以亲亲你吗？”Gulf上半身前倾的凑了过来。Mew知道他和Noch叔叔一样的直接，早已见怪不怪了，但是对于这个问题，Mew并没有准备过一个合理答案。</p><p>正因为没有准备过合理答案，那就…不要管了。</p><p>Mew总觉得Gulf的体温偏低，看着Gulf渐渐凑近的脸，虽然是已经能感受到鼻息的距离了，Mew还是觉得喷在自己脸上的呼吸凉凉的，轻快的瘙着Mew逐渐火热的面庞。</p><p>和脸蛋一样，Gulf的小嘴也肉嘟嘟的，其实Gulf除了身材修长外，面部都圆圆的，漂亮的眼睛圆圆，鼻头圆圆，就连小小的耳朵也是圆圆，现在两片红红圆圆的小嘴轻轻啄了啄Mew的嘴巴，试探的样子实在是太可爱了。</p><p>Mew又感受到了那种震荡全身的心跳，只不过这次不再是不美好的记忆桎梏，而是一份全新的感受，来自一个可爱的青年。</p><p>Mew同样前倾了身子，再次追逐上了Gulf柔软的小嘴，慢慢地品尝了起来，仿佛怕破坏一件完美的作品一样，Mew感觉Gulf的唇尝起来甜甜的，有一股淡淡的花香，不浓郁但是侵略性十足，迫使Mew歪头更勇猛的追逐了上去，Gulf回应着Mew的热烈，纤细的手臂攀住Mew的肩膀，又抓乱了Mew脑后的短发。</p><p>“我喜欢你，Mew。”</p><p>“我也喜欢你，Gulf。”</p><p>两个青年温柔的互相贴着对方的额头，Mew没有注意到自己的小指不知何时起已经勾上了Gulf的小指。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>去而复返的使节给Mew带来了一些新的星球情况资料，并转达了Jon的担忧，提醒Mew一切小心。Mew带上星球情况资料便前往Noch家，想让Noch看看这些资料是否有什么派的上用场的。</p><p>面包房白天处于营业的状态，门不会锁上，Mew像往常一样推门进入，映入眼帘一片杂乱无章，几个面包架被推倒在地，面包洒落的到处都是。</p><p>“Gulf？！”Mew四下张望，大声叫着，没人回答。</p><p>“Noch叔叔？！”同样没有任何人回答。</p><p>「出事了！」Mew边焦灼的想着边通过便携AI进入追踪系统。</p><p>其实Mew在发现面包房周边出现陌生面孔后，就在Gulf和Noch的身上安放了透明追踪器。</p><p>“希望信号还在！”Mew对Venus-124星球的网络覆盖率真的非常的绝望，只有在接近星球政府附近的地方，Mew才能收到一些微弱的信号。</p><p>很快，追踪器里顺利的闪出了两个红点。</p><p>“太好了。”看到了分别标注了名字的2个红点，Mew暂时放心了一半，两个红点现在分别处于两个方向，Noch的位置应该是他们经常会去的一个市集，Gulf的位置，倒是一个Mew从未去过的地方。</p><p>通过这段时间的学习，便携式AI已经能比较好的掌握星球地貌，自动更新生成了一版地貌图供Mew使用，跟着AI，很快Mew在一栋极其不起眼的破败楼前站定。Mew又看了眼追踪，Gulf的定位红点仍然闪烁。</p><p>人就在这楼中的某一处。</p><p>门口并没有任何守卫，让Mew很轻松的潜了进去，里面同样的昏暗破败，水泥的墙体上沾着一层层的蛛网，地上散落着在一些杂物。</p><p>“糟糕！”Mew突然发现信号中断了，不，是整个AI系统都黑了下去。不知这个楼体内是不是有什么更强大的电波干扰。Mew只能凭感觉摸索前行，边走边一间间的查看通路两边的房间。</p><p>“谁呀？！谁在外面？”搜索到3层的时候，Mew听到不远处传出声音，循着声音过去，来到一处门前，很普通的铁门，门上有一处小小的栅栏窗，现在一张脸正趴在这处栅栏窗处向外张望。</p><p>“你是谁？为什么被关在这？”Mew压低声音问道。</p><p>“等等，你…有点眼熟，你是…Mew！对么？”屋内的人有些兴奋。</p><p>Mew挑了挑自己的浓眉，Venus-124这个地方真的太奇怪了，第一次遇到Noch就被认出来了，而现在，就连一个被关着的人都能准确的叫出自己的名字。</p><p>「我有这么出名？」Mew心里这么想。</p><p>“是我呀！是我！”门内的人看到Mew并没有回答，紧张的双手攥紧了栅栏，“我是仙女啊！”</p><p>Mew终于把疑惑二字写在了脸上，要么是他精神错乱了，要么是他记忆出现了问题，Mew无论如何也无法把前总统身边那个漂亮豪爽的仙女和眼前这个…秃头大叔联系在一起。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mew你相信我啊，我真的是仙女…”门内人急急地辩解，“我知道我现在的样子和之前不太一样，但是我真的是我啊！”</p><p>没等Mew开口，为了证明自己，“仙女”滔滔不绝的讲了很多Earth-221星球的事情，说着说着，就连前总统几点睡觉几点起床几点吃饭几点如厕都说了一遍。</p><p>“…好了好了，大可不必讲这么细致，我信你了。”Mew很敬重前总统，所以并不想听那么多前总统的生活习性。Mew低头看了看这道门，很薄的样子，但是门上的锁孔款式Mew从来没在现实中见过，这是一种非常古早的门锁，仍然是Mew在《人类进化史》中知道的。</p><p>“你离远点。”Mew掏了掏兜，有一个随身携带的火机，这个火机还有一个功能，可以将火焰转化成高温电熔枪。铁门很快就被破坏掉，门内人没着急出来，而是一把把Mew拽了进去。</p><p>“听着，Mew，我知道你来这里是要找我。”仙女坐在了Mew的对面，“但是我现在还不能回去。”</p><p>“为什么？…仙女”面对眼前的秃头大叔，Mew很费力才将他的名字叫了出来。</p><p>“眼下只有你能帮我，所以有些关于我的事儿我要先告诉你。”仙女刚要接着说，突然大地开始震颤起来，楼房也被震的不规则的摇动起来，好一会后，地面才重新平息。</p><p>“我稍微知道了一些你的事，异磁场体。”Mew为了快速进入重点，把在Noch那里知道的信息先说了出来。</p><p>仙女没想到Mew了解到了这个地步，于是重新思考了一下才继续开口。</p><p>“…大家可能都认为我是被绑架来的吧？”仙女低下头，“其实不是的，我是自己来的…我逐渐感受到自己的能量体渐渐枯竭，所以一直在寻觅和我一样的异磁场体，我们之间是想通的，在某种契机下，是可以感受到对方的存在的，就在前不久，我突然感知到在这里有和我一样的异磁场体，我的父亲还需要这力量，Earth-221也需要…”。</p><p>“我能帮你什么么？”一直在倾听的Mew终于开口。</p><p>“协助我找到另一个异磁场体，然后带回星球。”仙女看着Mew。“这里有一种磁波干扰，让我什么都感知不到。”</p><p>“可以，但是在此之前你要先帮我一个忙。”Mew心心念念着Gulf。</p><p>说明情况后，仙女摸了摸肉胖的下巴，沉思了好一会。</p><p>“我在这里被关了好久了，经常听见楼上有些声音，不止一个人的，我觉得你要找的人可能就在楼上也说不定。”仙女终于开口。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>楼上的空间的确和之前Mew经过的地方都不一样，是精心改造过的，Mew带着仙女避开了一些穿白大褂戴口罩的人，并发现这些人最后都进入了通路尽头的房间。</p><p>“天啊，我有点害怕啦。”仙女现下肉胖的大叔脸开始表情委屈，“爸爸在就好了，他会给我动力。”仙女有些沮丧的嘟囔着。</p><p>“Pheslles先生平时会给你怎样的鼓励？”Mew也不是很忍心看到仙女如此沮丧的样子，半安慰半鼓励道。</p><p>“会亲亲我。”仙女点了点自己的额头。眼巴巴的看着Mew。</p><p>Mew在心里狠狠的抽了自己一巴掌，叫你多嘴！叫你多嘴！</p><p>“好想念我的爸爸…”仙女瘪瘪嘴，眼泪已经在眼眶开始打转。</p><p>“你别！”Mew对别人哭毫无抵抗能力，结结实实的在仙女额头啵了一下。</p><p>Mew和仙女并没有从之前的人进入的位置潜进去，而是选择了旁边的门进入，这里直达房间的隔层。</p><p>进入后，Mew终于明白，整个一栋楼恐怕都是为了帮这里作掩护。</p><p>这是一处类似实验室的地方，Mew和仙女现在所在的隔层极其隐蔽且没有光线，整个实验室呈圆筒型，看层深，应该是和三层打通了。</p><p>圆筒中间有一个大圆环，环立在唯一的一处试验台中间，刚刚见过的白大褂们现在正在这个试验台周边忙碌着，实验台上躺着一个人。</p><p>Gulf！</p><p>Mew看清人后，险些直接从隔层跳下去。被身后的仙女揪住了衣领。</p><p>“别冲动！”仙女压低声音道。</p><p>Gulf四肢都被固定在实验台上，双目紧闭，本来健康的小麦色皮肤现在看上去蒙着一层灰败，上半身的衣服被脱掉了，皮肤上插着一堆管子，仔细看还能看到胸口正在起伏。</p><p>“Gulf…”Mew确认Gulf还在呼吸后，稍微冷静了些，在黑暗中开始四下观察如何能尽快将Gulf解救出来。</p><p>“可以启动了。”一个年迈的声音从哪个角落透过扩音设备传了出来，声音非常的低沉。</p><p>正在忙碌的实验人员们都纷纷听从这个声音的指示，有秩序的围到了试验台前。</p><p>虽然不知道他们要干什么，但是直觉告诉Mew不能再等了。Mew双手撑住隔层的护栏，正准备一跃而下，猛地被一股强波掀回了隔层地面，同时这股强波沉重的压在Mew的身上让他完全动弹不得。</p><p>Mew努力偏过头，看着试验台上的Gulf，本来平稳呼吸的Gulf正在剧烈的挣扎，头极其痛苦的后仰，好像再一点点，那纤细的脖颈就会被折断，很快挣扎的身体变成了痉挛，Mew能听到Gulf从喉间发出的摩擦音，格外的刺耳。</p><p>仙女倒在Mew身后，身体正扭曲成一个不自然的角度，原本堆放在隔层的几箱物体，被仙女顶了出去，很快试验人员都听到了这几声不协调的巨响。</p><p>“谁在那边！”实验室的警卫人员循着声音向上看，并点亮了所有隔层的灯。Mew和仙女的位置暴露无遗。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>正当Mew大脑飞速转动希望能快速想到解决办法的时候，突然觉得身上的压力一轻。</p><p>可以动了！</p><p>Mew快速从地上爬起来，扛起仙女掉头就跑。</p><p>“这太轻了吧？”和预想的不同，胖大叔并没有多沉，Mew非常轻松的就扛着仙女跑了起来。</p><p>门口已经有一批警卫赶到，Mew无奈，掏出火机转换高温电熔枪模式，希望可以速战速决，这玩意持续不了多久。很快这批警卫被电熔枪击退，Mew顺着来时的路后退。</p><p>“Gulf…”Mew边机警的环顾四周，边担心着。但是正在肩上的仙女也同样重要。</p><p>等我。我一定回来找你。</p><p>“孩子，别跑了。”刚刚那个年迈的声音再次从四面八方传了过来，“这里只有一条路出去，现在所有的警卫都拦截在这条路上，你没希望的。”</p><p>Mew的电熔枪已经烧断了，也才堪堪下了半层楼，后面还有数不清的警卫补了上来。</p><p>Mew和仙女被扔进了一个深坑般的地方，门在他们的头顶被关了起来。坑里很暗，没有照明的设备，让Mew适应了好一会才能大致看清这个地方。唯一的出口就是头顶2米处的那个门，空间极其密闭。</p><p>“仙女！醒醒！”Mew拍打着仙女的脸，直到仙女悠悠转醒。</p><p>“这是哪？”仙女四下看着。</p><p>“不知道，只能看到出口在头顶那里，得想个办法赶紧出去。”Mew站起身在黑暗中沿着墙壁摸索，希望能找到什么突破口，墙体非常的奇怪，每隔一段距离就会有一个圆形的小洞口，Mew一路摸索过去，摸到了好几个。</p><p>在密闭空间的角落，Mew隐约感觉有什么在那，那是密闭空间最暗的角落，Mew一路摸索过去，自己也彻底陷入了黑暗中。</p><p>一股淡淡的熟悉的皂角香飘了过来。</p><p>“Gulf？！是你吗？”Mew蹲下身，伸出手触摸着对方。Mew碰到了纤细的手腕，一路向上，碰到了柔滑的皮肤，触摸到了饱满柔软的嘴唇。</p><p>是Gulf。</p><p>Mew环住Gulf的身体想把他带到稍微亮一些的地方仔细查看。怀里的人轻的吓人。</p><p>“Gulf，能听到我说话吗？”Mew轻拍着Gulf的脸颊，入手之处，一片冰凉，“醒醒啊…”Mew将手附在Gulf胸口的位置，静静的感受着Gulf的身体，有呼吸但非常微弱。</p><p>“他怎么啦？”仙女凑上来，低头看着Mew怀中昏迷不醒的人。</p><p>“不知道，这群人到底是什么人？为什么要抓你，为什么要抓Gulf？”Mew心疼的搓着Gulf冰凉的身体，又抱紧了些，仿佛这样能让怀里的人快点暖起来。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>密闭空间越来越阴冷，让本不畏寒的Mew也不自觉的打起了哆嗦。很快Mew 就感觉到四肢渐渐变得僵硬，困意袭来。</p><p>一道强光从头顶射了进来，门被打开了。Mew努力的抬头看了一眼，强光中站着一个人。</p><p>“你好啊，Earth-221的朋友。”是那个一直出现的声音！</p><p>“你到底是什么人？！”Mew张嘴发出声音，发现声音已经有些沙哑。</p><p>“哈哈哈，”来人突然大笑起来，“你们敬爱的老总统…不，老前总统，是把自己的记忆都抹掉了吗？我这个好友他都忘了吗？”</p><p>“…你是…Seider先生？”许久未开口的仙女终于说话了。</p><p>“哦，我亲爱的…嗯…仙女？我现在还能这样叫你吗？谢谢你还记得我。”</p><p>刺眼的强光终于被关掉，换成了稍微柔和的灯光，Mew看清了来人，一个利落清瘦的老人，面容虽然能看出苍老，但是眼里的精光甚至胜过一些年轻人。</p><p>“原来一直是你…”仙女自言自语。</p><p>“没错，一直都是我。”</p><p>“从我感知到新能量体决定偷偷到这里来的时候就是你？”</p><p>“不用这么惊讶，从你对接上的第一个联络人开始就是我。”</p><p>仙女颓然的低下头，再次一言不发。</p><p>“我一直在研究你们这种能量体，真是太神奇了，”Seider看着仙女，继续说道，“我知道你们的神奇之处，知道你们也会枯竭，特别是知道还有和你一样的能量体存在的时候，我真是太开心了，”Seider有意无意的将目光投到Mew和Gulf身上，又快速转了回去，“我余下的生命里都是为了找到你们，得到你们，让你们为我所用。”Seider微微欠了欠身体。</p><p>“还好它们没有到你手里，Seider，你这种只有一己私欲的人。”Mew眼神愤恨的盯着上面那个人。</p><p>Seider面无表情的偏头看了看Mew，仿佛居高临下的看着一个不懂事的孩童。</p><p>“我？一己私欲？”Seider嘴角抽搐了一下，“那占有了它这么多年，你们如此敬爱的老总统就不是了么？”Seider把敬爱两个字咬的非常的重，恨不得将这两个字撕得粉碎。</p><p>“可怜的孩子，你什么都不懂，甚至都不知道你在何处。”Seider转了转有些僵硬的脖子，“孩子，你愿意在有限的时间里，听我这个老头讲一个故事么？”。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一处贫瘠之地，有三个同病相怜的好友，他们贫穷且卑微，Pheslles唯一的妹妹是被活活饿死的，Chearthea有一个在山上劳作摔断了脊椎的爸爸，Seider的妈妈曾经是一户富人家的女佣，男主人很喜欢温顺貌美的女佣，但不久后，女主人就将已经怀孕了的女佣赶出了家门。</p><p>这处贫瘠之地，也不是处处如此，从Seider妈妈的嘴里，3个人了解到，这片土地上也有鸟语花香的地方，Seider妈妈也很怀念自己曾经生活过的那处平静。</p><p>“你是富人的儿子，是少爷，早晚有一天你要回去。”从Seider记事起，这是他妈妈对他说过的最多的话。</p><p>Seider对妈妈嘴里说的那个地方非常向往，拉着两个伙伴凭着记忆摸了过去，但眼前只有一堵看不见头望不见边的灰白高墙。</p><p>“我是这家的儿子！”Seider记得自己被揍的鼻青脸肿前是这样和门卫说的。</p><p>Seider并没有如愿的进入到那片心中的圣地，贫瘠之地的日子越来越难过，刚刚搭建好的房屋，因为突如其来的地震再次坍塌，砸死了Chearthea那只能躺在床上，无法行动的爸爸。</p><p>一连3个月都不停的雨，让Seider的妈妈咳完最后一捧血后，灰败的离世。</p><p>3个伙伴受够了这令人厌恶的土地，他们再无牵挂，只剩下对这片土地的恨意。</p><p>他们还年轻，总想着这片土地这么大，一定有能让他们生活的地方，他们走了好久，穿过荒漠，越过险峰，直到被一片深不见底望不到边拦住了去路。仅剩的粮食、水都吃完了，3个人虚弱的连爬的力气都没有。</p><p>“我还没亲眼看着这片该死的土地被彻底摧毁，我不想死啊…”这是Pheslles失去意识前，最后的想法。</p><p>3人在一片宁静中醒来，仍然是一处贫瘠之地，但是他们感觉不到身体的疲惫，一个穿着普通，但美丽温和的女子出现在他们面前。</p><p>“我刚刚听到了你的呼唤。”女子蹲在Pheslles面前，笑望着他。“你拥有很强大的精神力，我能为你做点什么？”</p><p>Pheslles一脸不可置信的看着眼前的女子，觉得一定是自己已经来到了另一个世界-死亡的世界。</p><p>“呵，那就让我们去一个能正常生活的地方吧。”Pheslles自嘲的笑笑，一脸悲伤。</p><p>再次清醒过来时，Pheslles发现自己身处在一片水草丰美的地方，这里和贫瘠之地一样呼吸自如，但是空气更加的纯净，一切都是那么的美好。</p><p>“这是哪？”Chearthea和Seider同样对突如其来的变化不适应，四下张望着。</p><p>“你们需要的，能正常生活的地方。”女子对3人说。</p><p>“你是…仙女吗？”Pheslles惊讶的合不拢嘴。</p><p>“哦哈哈，如果你想如此称呼我也是可以的。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一片有居民居住，但是无人管理的星球简直就是上天最大的恩赐。</p><p>“让我们来做点有意义的事！”Seider有一天这样兴奋地对伙伴们说。</p><p>在这片星球上生活了一段时间后，3人都觉得舒服极了，但是这里的居民只懂得简单的农耕，3人连他们在讲什么都听不懂。</p><p>“让仙女帮我们改造这里吧！”Pheslles兴冲冲的和2个伙伴说，他以为Seider说的有意义的事和他一样。</p><p>“你在说什么？”Seider狐疑的看着好友一脸不解，“你忘了那片贫瘠之地了吗？那里的富人都是我的仇人，我要回去杀光他们，然后毁掉那片该死的土地！”Seider第一次在好友面前露出了一副可怕的嘴脸。</p><p>“Seider…你疯了么…”。</p><p>之后的更多时候，Pheslles和Chearthea两个人凑在一起，构建着对这个世界的向往，并通过仙女的力量将这些转化成真。</p><p>“我们没有很多的时间，重新教会这里的居民学习我们的语言。”Chearthea说道。</p><p>“…我们修改居民们的记忆吧…”隔了好久，Pheslles终于出声。</p><p>“…包括Seider么？”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>实施计划的这一天终于来了，Pheslles和Chearthea却发现，Seider不见了踪迹。</p><p>…</p><p>“亲爱的孩子，这就是你敬爱的老总统全部的真相，他是一个为了目的不惜对自己好友都要下手的人！”老Seider哈哈笑着，看着Mew一脸吃惊的表情仿佛看到了什么有趣的事。</p><p>“我所认识的Pheslles先生并不是这样的人！”Mew选择不去相信老Seider的话。</p><p>“多么愚蠢啊！看来Pheslles做的最成功的的一件事就是给你们洗脑！我在太空流浪了很多年，就是为了不被删除记忆计划波及，”老Seider点了点自己的太阳穴，“这里装的才是事实。”</p><p>“我所知道的，就是Earth-221星球被Pheslles先生规划的很好，我们在那片土地上生活的很幸福！”Mew辩驳着。</p><p>老Seider突然大笑起来，状态癫狂。</p><p>“什么都不知道的人出来讲理真是天大的笑话！在你死之前，好好看看吧！”一份资料摔在地面上，随后头顶的门就被再次关闭。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那是两份纸张泛黄的资料，分别标注着《Earth-221星球地貌全景》和《Venus-124星球地貌全景》。</p><p>“为什么感觉哪里不太对。”Mew看着资料喃喃自语，连再次袭来的地震和逐渐稀薄了的氧气都没有注意到。</p><p>Mew努力搜刮了自己脑内所有与之有关联的知识，这两份地貌图都有各自星球政府的盖章，是正本没错。</p><p>到底是哪里不对。</p><p>又往后翻了几页，一片熟悉的地貌图闯入Mew的眼睛里，是Gulf的面包房附近的地貌图，这片地方几乎和现在没有太大的改变，除了一些路段被破坏外，大体地貌没有太大的变化。</p><p>“！！”Mew终于反应过来，呼吸急促的把资料翻回第一页，本应代表着脚下这片土地的星球地貌图资料上赫然标注着-《Earth-221星球地貌全景》！</p><p>这里才是真正的Earth-221星球！！！</p><p>老Seider说的都是真的，老总统不光修改了居民的记忆，还对调了2颗星球的历史！</p><p>这就解释的通为什么Mew感兴趣的《人类进化史》中的一切古早物件都只有图片或3D模型。而在这里却很容易就看到一些真实存在的物件儿…</p><p>Mew并没有很多时间思考，很快他发现自己从呼吸急促变成了几乎无法呼吸。</p><p>这屋里，没有氧气了！</p><p>Mew尽量减少呼吸次数，四下环顾，终于知道布满房间的圆洞是用来做什么的就，通过它们，氧气被快速抽走了。</p><p>Mew低头看着Gulf平静的小脸，紧紧抓住Gulf的手。</p><p>“我还不想死在这里呐，我想带你回家…”。</p><p>…</p><p>Mew被异常嘈杂的警铃唤醒，睁开眼发现自己置身在一片绿地中，恼人的警铃来自重新开始工作的AI系统：检测到星体地心波动异常！检测到星体地心波动异常！</p><p>Mew关掉了AI警铃，爬坐起来，看到了不远处的Gulf和仙女。</p><p>“Gulf！”Mew用自己最快的速度跑了过去，把漂亮的青年紧紧地狠狠地揉进怀里，“太好了，你没事太好了。”</p><p>Gulf也回抱着Mew，一下下轻轻抚摸着Mew因为过度紧张而异常僵硬的背。</p><p>“我没事的，Mew。”</p><p>“我们能出来是因为你对吗？仙女？”Mew松开Gulf，但仍然紧紧地抓着Gulf的手。Mew刚想表达自己的谢意，仙女却摇了摇头。</p><p>“我的力量枯竭到极限了，听到你夙愿的不是我。”仙女说道。</p><p>“是了！你说过你能感知到另一个异磁场体的存在对吗？”</p><p>“是的，我感知到并找到了另一个异磁场体。”仙女静静地看着Gulf，“所以，就像刚才说的，你愿意帮助我继续巩固星球么？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“…所以，不是所有的异磁场体都能了解自己的能量源，”和Mew解释了许久，仙女顿了顿，“是你唤醒了Gulf的能量源。”</p><p>“所以，Gulf，”Mew听完了全部的解释，狭长的双眸看着Gulf，“你愿意和我回家去吗？”</p><p>Gulf有些吃惊但眼神中透露着惊喜，他所认识的Mew，善良正直，但传统，他不确定当Mew得知他并不是人类的时候还愿不愿意继续喜欢自己。</p><p>“我喜欢你呐，Gulf，不管你是谁，我喜欢你呐。”Mew非常认真的看着Gulf，想了想，摘下了一直戴在脖子上的项链，项链上挂着一枚样式古旧，但保养得当仍然闪闪发光的戒指，Mew把戒指套在Gulf纤细的手指上，笑着说道：“这是我最重要的东西了，你来帮我保管呐。”</p><p>“好。”Gulf笑着低下头，脸颊红红。</p><p>大地再次毫无预警的震颤起来。“怎么感觉震幅越来越大了！”Mew和Gulf互相搀扶住对方的身体，Mew的AI警铃再次嗡嗡作响：检测到星体地心波动异常！检测到星体地心波动异常！请迅速撤离！请迅速撤离！</p><p>“分析现在地心波动情况！”Mew对AI输入指令。</p><p>很快，AI经过计算后，生成一份全息图投射了出来。</p><p>这颗星球的地心呈现不正常的紫红色，并快速的蔓延开来。</p><p>“这里不能呆了，这颗星球马上就要炸了！”Mew关抓住Gulf，“我现在对你许愿，让我们三个离开这里！”</p><p>“…对不起，Mew，我不能这么做。”</p><p>“为什么不能！你不想和我在一起吗？”</p><p>“我想啊，可是我的爸爸，隔壁的孩子阿姨们，更多无辜的人，他们逃不掉啊。”Gulf费力掰着Mew钳住自己身体的手，Mew弄疼他了。</p><p>“他们不是其他人，他们是我爱的人啊，Mew，”Gulf试图说服眼前这个逐渐表情暴戾的英俊青年，“你也是啊。”Gulf抬起纤细的手腕，轻轻抚摸着Mew的头发，像在安抚一直被困住的小狮子。</p><p>“我希望你们都能活下来。我爱你呐。”Gulf甩开Mew的手，头也不回的跑远了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>本来启动风船才能得到的风力现在因为球体的异常变得格外凶猛，Mew被风刮的脸颊冰凉才意识到自己面对着Gulf跑走的方向早已泪流满面。</p><p>“这星球，还有救吗？”</p><p>“相信他。”</p><p>Mew深吸一口气，抓着仙女追着Gulf消失的方向而去。</p><p>余震时断时续，本来就不甚结实的民房四处歪斜着，Mew和仙女并没有很快追上Gulf，沿路此起彼伏刺耳的呼救声，让他们不得不边救援边前进。</p><p>“轰隆隆—”</p><p>撞穿心脏的巨响震的Mew身体发麻，远处那片望不见边的灰败高墙因为持续不断的地震终于坍塌，腾起了一浪接一浪的白烟。</p><p>“…Mew！…Mew！！”</p><p>直到仙女胖胖的手在Mew眼前快速的摆动，Mew才勉强听到仙女的呼叫，巨响的瞬间让Mew的耳朵里就只剩下恼人的嗡嗡声。</p><p>“Mew！先走！去找Gulf！剩下的人我来救！”仙女口型夸张，边比划边推着Mew往前走。</p><p>Mew看了看要去的方向，本来已经就破败的路更是断掉了不少。Mew对着仙女点点头，再次亲了亲仙女的额头。</p><p>“谢谢你。…所有的一切。”</p><p>Mew在间隔越来越短的地面震动中跌跌撞撞的向前跑着，地面的温度越来越高，站立在地面上停留几秒就会觉得脚被烧着了一样。Mew现在就站在一处坍塌前，边小幅度的移动着边快速思考过去的办法。</p><p>“救…救救我…有没有人？！”，这处坍塌中传来了微弱的呼救声，听力逐渐恢复过来的Mew循声摸了过去。杂乱的水泥碎块和木头中露出了一双脚。Mew快速的清理开压在这人身上的杂物把人拉了出来。</p><p>Mew对他还有印象，是第一天晚上潜出遇到的放贷人。这人似乎也没想到会在这种情况下遇见Mew，但他只吃惊了一下，便扑上来抓住Mew，很急切的样子。</p><p>“帮帮我！我老婆还在里面！帮帮我。”放贷人双手死死的钳住Mew，仿佛稍微松懈一下，Mew就会甩开他的手离开。</p><p>二人共同把沉重的水泥碎块搬开，清理了杂乱的堆积物，在一个角落发现了一个头部流血的昏迷女子。</p><p>Mew探着女子的鼻息，虽然微弱但平稳，放贷人看到女子并无大碍，松了口气。</p><p>“有什么还能走的路可以绕过去吗？”还没等放贷人对Mew表达谢意，Mew便拽着他站了起来。“我要去前面的面包房。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>跟着放贷人，Mew避开了不少被阻断的路，熟悉的面包房近在眼前了，大地再次震颤了起来，比之前的幅度都要大。一条巨大的裂缝快速的从Mew身后的方向蔓延开来。</p><p>AI再次发出警告，提醒Mew快点撤离这颗不能再支撑多久的星球。Mew没有理会AI的警告，向着面包房的方向跑去。</p><p>摇摇欲坠的面包房轰然倒塌，在Mew离它只有几米的地方。</p><p>“Gulf！Noch叔叔！”Mew试图徒手搬开面包房沉重的招牌，焦急的呼喊着。</p><p>“Mew！”Noch的声音从Mew身后传来。</p><p>“Noch叔叔！你没事吧？”Mew查看着Noch的身体，虽然头发衣服上覆盖了很多白灰，但是看上去并没有受伤。“Gulf呢？”</p><p>“Mew哥哥！”鼻涕小娃娃奶声奶气的叫着，Mew回过头去，看见小娃娃在Gulf的怀里冲着自己挥手。</p><p>Gulf仍然一副笑眯眯的样子看着Mew，风从周边乱七八糟的吹了过来，吹乱了漂亮青年的头发。</p><p>Mew从Gulf手里接过小娃娃，抬手帮眼前的人细细整理好凌乱的头发，因为地表的温度变高，一直体温偏低的Gulf现在摸起来也热热的。</p><p>“再往前走，有一片空地，隔壁的阿姨奶奶们都到那边了。你也过去，爸爸知道那里，他会带着你。”Gulf的语气一如既往的温和。</p><p>Mew的手指在Gulf的头发、脸上、手臂上不舍的游走着。喉间一股酸涩实在无法忍耐，拼命咬紧了嘴唇才没让自己发出哽咽，大滴大滴的眼泪从Mew狭长漂亮的眼睛里争先恐后的滚落下来。</p><p>“Gulf…”Mew憋了好久，才从唇齿间堪堪蹦出了这么一个音节。</p><p>“我知道，我知道…”Gulf纤细的小手扣住Mew的后脑，轻轻地安抚着。“会没事的，你相信我么？”</p><p>不远处的黑色裂缝越来越靠近，像一条可以吞噬所有的蛇。小娃娃把头深深埋在Mew的胸口，小手紧紧的抓着Mew的脖子。</p><p>“Mew…”Gulf的大眼睛看着Mew，Mew以前一直觉得Gulf明明是个年轻人，为什么总感觉能在他的眼睛里看到桑田沧海，现在这双眼睛告诉Mew：救救这个星球。</p><p>“…让我先联系下Earth-221星球政府，”Mew手忙脚乱的操作着AI系统，“会有办法的…”。</p><p>“Mew…”Gulf手指着裂缝的方向，“我们没有那么多时间的。”</p><p>Mew并没有理会Gulf，仍然自顾自的操作着系统，星体的强烈震动，早就震毁了本来就覆盖不多的网络系统，不管Mew联系多少次，AI系统只会显示错误。</p><p>“Mew！快…”Gulf本来温和的声音终于提了起来。</p><p>“我只想你和我一起回家！”没等Gulf说完，Mew崩溃的冲Gulf喊了起来。怀中的小娃娃被吓的哭了起来，他从没见过这么凶的Mew哥哥。</p><p>Gulf凑过来，轻轻啄了啄Mew的嘴唇，眼睛亮晶晶。</p><p>“你要活下去呐，然后带我回家，我爱你呐，我的英雄。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“…Mew哥哥。”耳边的声音越来越清晰，Mew混沌中睁开了眼睛，被自己紧紧抱在怀里的小娃娃伸着小手摸着自己的脸。Mew挣扎着从地上坐了起来，脑袋嗡嗡作响，远处一群妇女老妪互相搀扶着、检查着周边人的伤势。</p><p>原本漆黑的裂缝消失了，只有在仔细看的时候，才能看到地表有些许的不平整，代表那可怖的裂缝曾经真实存在过。Mew放开小娃娃，从地上站了起来，迷茫的四下走着，AI系统显示着最新的地表全息图，原本紫红的地心，渐渐被温和的蓝色代替。</p><p>这颗星球确实得救了。</p><p>大风渐渐平息，地表的温度不再难以忍受，倒塌的房子前，一家人抱在一起，庆幸都还活着。</p><p>“…我爱你呐，我的英雄。”一丝记忆撬开了Mew迷茫的大脑。Mew停在原地，陆陆续续有躲避的居民拨开倒塌的杂乱木桩走了出来，人们的脸上仍带着惊恐，仿佛不相信一场可怕的灾难就这么平息了。</p><p>记忆也像洪水一样，冲破堤坝，一股脑的向Mew袭来。</p><p>漂亮的青年站在Mew面前，像一位来自古希腊的神明，柔软又强大。妈妈有一本珍藏的书，很厚，很旧，小时候的Mew经常偷跑进书房垫着脚翻看这本书，文字虽然看不懂，但是Mew对书上的画非常痴迷，长大后，Mew看得懂文字了，知道原来妈妈最珍爱的这本书是《古希腊神话》。往后的多年里，Mew也将这本书翻看再翻看，是一种慰藉，是一种思念。</p><p>Gulf还是一弯笑眼的看着Mew。</p><p>「时间就这样停止该多好啊，就这样看着他也好啊…」Mew内心有张邪恶的嘴，在被禁锢和蛊惑间来回拉扯，「你不是想要他吗？占据他！占据他…」</p><p>一双小手攀上Mew的脸，“…Mew哥哥，我害怕。”怀里的小娃娃让Mew内心的嘴缩了回去。</p><p>Mew紧紧地抱住面前的漂亮青年，虽然灰尘层脏了他的衣服，但是好闻的皂角味仍然在。Mew深深地吸了一口只属于Gulf身上的香气，随后放开了怀里的人。</p><p>“我希望这颗星球得救。”Mew坚定地说道。</p><p>Gulf露出一排小小的尖牙，反手推着Mew，让他快点走。</p><p>Mew最后看了一眼Gulf，抱着小娃娃转头跑向那片安全区域。</p><p>“…Mew哥哥，”小娃娃感受到有水滴滴在自己的手上，今日无雨，小娃娃偏头看着满脸眼泪的Mew，边抬起小手擦着Mew的脸，边奶声奶气的安慰：“Gulf哥哥很快会过来呐，不要哭呐，Mew哥哥是大人了。”</p><p>Mew把小娃娃往自己怀里按了按，继续前进，那里Noch叔叔已经在等着他了。</p><p>“…我也爱你呐。”</p><p>Mew最后就记得一股气浪把他掀出好远，天上地下统一成刺眼的白，Mew用最后的力气护住怀里的小娃娃之后，便什么都不知道了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mew仍然在这颗星球上漫无目的的走着，老Seider嘴里说的那道无法跨越的高墙现在就坍塌在Mew的脚下。虽然被高墙毁的七七八八，但是Mew仍能看到里面曾经有装饰的异常华丽的喷泉、绿草地、泳池等等一些墙外人根本想象不到的奢华设施。</p><p>远处一条手臂摊在一堆墙体碎块中，Mew走过去，搬开碎块，一个被砸的血肉模糊的身体露出了全貌，身边还躺着其他几个同样认不出样貌的人。这些人都是被过高的墙体碎块活活砸死的。</p><p>“Mew。”Noch站在Mew的身后，不知道是刚找到他还是已经跟了他一段时间。</p><p>“Noch叔叔。”Mew回头看到Noch怀里与这片灰败极其格格不入的一抹娇嫩。</p><p>一支饱满盛放的向日葵。</p><p>“我的孩子，”Noch走过来，抱了抱高大的Mew，Mew感觉Noch一下子衰老了很多。</p><p>“和我回去吧，Noch叔叔。”Mew真诚的说。</p><p>Noch摇摇头，把怀中的向日葵放到Mew的怀里。</p><p>“现在这里没有墙里和墙外了，”Noch镜片后的眼睛眯了起来，看向了远方，“虽然我也不知道我还能坚持多久，但是我想看着它好起来。”</p><p>“回去吧，孩子，”Noch拍拍Mew的肩膀，眼睛看着Mew怀里的向日葵，“好好照顾它。”</p><p>“…这是？！”</p><p>“恢复平静后，仙女找到我，让我把这朵向日葵交给你，让你好好照顾它。还有这个，”Noch摊开手掌，是Mew最珍视的宝贝，是Mew亲自套在Gulf手指上的戒指，是妈妈的戒指。</p><p>“那仙女呢？”</p><p>Noch没有说话，只是摇了摇头。</p><p>“回去吧，孩子，”Noch再次重复到，“代我向你父亲问好。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mew的生活重新回到了原来的样子。</p><p>每周固定几天要去总统府邸会议厅听一天的辩论；</p><p>偶尔还是会做噩梦，只不过渐渐噩梦被有那个漂亮青年的梦代替了；</p><p>父亲偶尔拐弯抹角的问他Noch叔叔的事，脸上冷冰冰，心里很想知道老友的现状；</p><p>Venus-124星球在Earth-221星球政府的协助下重新搭建了太空网络基站，Noch叔叔经常传一些有趣的人类古早物件，问Mew喜不喜欢，喜欢的话帮他留着。</p><p>Mew自己呢，每次回到房间最爱先凑到向日葵面前打个招呼，用鼻子蹭蹭仍然饱满的花盘后，就是Mew一天中心情最好的时候。</p><p>“哥哥，有个太空速递，给你的，我放在客厅了。”，今天Mew刚听完辩论，一进屋就听到自己妹妹在厨房传来的喊话。</p><p>“好的，我知道了。”Mew转身走到自家客厅，一个大箱子摆在茶几上，Mew一眼就认出了Noch叔叔的专属签名，速递上显示有一条投屏留言，Mew点开了这条留言，Noch叔叔的脸出现在投屏上。</p><p>“哦，我的孩子，快看看我为你找到了什么，你一定会喜欢这个礼物的。”Noch叔叔笑嘻嘻的说。</p><p>“切，老家伙，只知道讨好我儿子，”阴沉沉的声音从Mew身后响起，不知道什么时候Jon已经站在Mew的后面了。</p><p>“父亲！”Mew被自己的父亲吓的不轻。</p><p>“不过某人一定会嫉妒我没给他东西的，”Noch的投屏信息还没结束，“你再叫我老家伙，过几天给你的速递我就申请退回了！”即使这么多年过去了，Noch仍然很了解Jon的脾性。</p><p>Mew第一次见到自己的父亲一副气恼的红脸样子。</p><p>Noch寄给了自己一箱款式古早的冰淇淋，是Mew从没尝过的味道，Mew喜滋滋的抱着冰淇淋回到房间准备整理一下。</p><p>“我回来啦，Gulf，”和往常一样，Mew愉快的和向日葵打着招呼，随即转头冲着房间的另一个方向走去。</p><p>今日阳光正好，在Mew的身后，向日葵歪了歪圆胖的小脑袋算是回答了。</p><p>END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>